


Why don't you want to bite me?

by GreenJ



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Mentioned Kim Jungwoo (NCT), Mentioned Lee Jeno, Mentioned Na Jaemin, Mentioned Suh Youngho | Johnny, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28956648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenJ/pseuds/GreenJ
Summary: "I meant if you ever bit someone not because you needed to but because you wanted, like Jonnhy did with Ten”“Well that's because they are a couple and Ten asked him because he wanted to know how it feels” Mark lightly blushes“Mark” Donghyuk says and Mark knows where he is going “I want to know how it feels too” and Mark's cheeks turn even redderOr Mark and Donghyuck are best friends and roommates and they both have a crush on eachother but none of them has the courage to confessOh and Mark is an half vampire and Donghyuck has a thing for bites
Relationships: Kim Jungwoo/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

“Donghyuck wake up! We're gonna be late for school” Mark shouts from outside his bedroom, Donghyuck opens his eyes and checks the time, 7:10

“Gimme 5 minutes” he screams, he knows that it's the third time he says that, but he stayed up late yesterday to finish his homework and he can't really leave his bed right now, the bed is so comfortable

“You already said that but you're still in bed” he hears Mark voice coming closer and in fact Mark enters the room “Get up already or I swear that I'm gonna drag you out of the bed” he says looking down at Donghyuck, he was rumbled up in a ball, covered with his sheets up to his eyes and only his hair poking out

He looks so cute like this but Mark would never tell him that, or at least not now, he has been having a crush on Donghyuck since the first day they met as new roommates.   
In their University the roommates are chosen casually and there is no age distinction, that's why he is Donghyuck's roommate even though he is an year older than him. 

An year has passed untill they first met and his crush for Donghyuck only got bigger. He finds Donghyuck so attractive in everything he does, he is a solar person and if Mark is down he is there to cheer him up, he is also a reliable person and well, he is also very hot, the kind of hot that makes Mark blush a little every time he hugs him, yes, becasue Donghyuck is so clingy, he loves affection and he is not scared to show it. 

It has been a year now so you are probably wondering why Mark hasn't confessed yet, well because he is scared, scared that Donghyuck doesn't like him back. The fact is that everytime Donghyuck hugs him, hold his hand, kisses him on the cheek it makes Mark's heart race so fast, but Donghyuck treats his other friends the way he treats Mark so there is nothing special in the way he treats Mark and he is scared that Donghyuck only sees him as a friend

Mark wants to be more than friends, wants to be special for Donghyuck but that's impossible. So he has been keeping inside his crush and trying to forget that, even though Lucas says that he shouldn't do that and that he could have a chance with Donghyuck, Mark doesn't believe him

And Lucas is not the only one who thinks that, apparently even Donghyuck's friends thinks that

“Ok I'll get up” Donghyuck says but he is still not moving

“So...??” Mark asks confused

“Gimme 5 minutes” he says again

Mark scoffs “Okay this is enough” he takes off Donghyuck blanket and grabs one of his legs and starts to pull him by that off the bed ignoring his complains

“Nooooo Mark” 

“Cmon dress up, we're gonna be late”

“Ok ok”

\----------------

“Do you have to study today?” Donghyuck asks to Mark. The two are now in Mark's car and the older is driving them to school which is 10 minutes far from their apartment

Donghyuck looks at Mark who is concentrated driving and he is incredibly hot. Donghyuck thinks that Mark is the perfect boy, good at school, always ready to help his friends, good at sports, handsome, very handsome and hot, did he already said that he is hot, and the fact that he is an half vampire makes him even hotter.   
Literally everyone in school has a crush on him and how can you blame them, Mark is perfect

And yes with everyone Donghyuck means that even him has a crush for Mark, they have been roomates for a year now, he realised he had a crush on him the first time Mark helped him with his maths homework, he has to blame Mark's stupid glasses that make him look even cuter than what he already is

From that moment he tried to flirt with Mark, hugging him, kisses and holding hands, but can't really get his reaction and there is another problem: Lucas

Lucas is Mark's childhood friend, they always stick togheter. Some people in school thinks they are secretely dating and well Donghyuck is part of those few people too even though his friends don't think so

'Cmon they don't look like a couple'  
'Don't worry you and Mark are meant to be togheter'  
'I will always ship you two'

They told him multiple times to confess already but they don't understand how hard is that. What if Mark doesn't like him and never wants to be friend with him again? What if he wants to change roommate? He would miss all the nights they passed together watching netflix on their sofa.

“Donghyuck Donghyuck, earth to Donghyuck” Mark waves an hand in front his face bringing him out of his thoughts

“Oh sorry, zoned out haha” he coughs and looks away from Mark to hide his now pink cheeks  
“I was saying, if you don't have to study then can we go Jonnhy's place? I want a milkshake”  
Mark is an half vampire, that means he can eat human food and needs only a bag of blood a day that he drinks in the morning, he can also go out in the sun   
Donghyuck instead is a witch, he can make potions, use magic and all those stuff and he is so grateful that he is a witch because Mark likes sparkly things and watching his excited expression everytime he does some trick makes Donghyuck feel so good

At the mention of the milkshake Mark's eyes lit up immediately “Yeah sure, but don't you have to study math today?”

“Nah I don't need to study, I improved in math so I don't need to study today”

“You're lying, totally lying” Mark laughs

“I am not lying! Stop laughing, you're mean”

'Fuck you Mark Lee, you adorable and hot piece of shit. You're lucky you're cute because if you were anyone else I wouldn't hesitate to choke you for questioning my math's skills' Donghyuck thinks

“Ok ok I trust you, we can go have a milkshake” Mark gives up and actually if Donghyuck wants to do something then Mark it's always on board with whatever it is if it means making Donghyuck happy (because he likes seing him happy if you ask Mark)

“Ok so let's meet in front of my locker when your lessons finish” Donghyuck says, they just arrived at the school's parking lot

“Sure math's genius” Mark turns off the car

“Oh cmon Mark” Donghyuck frowns and hits his arm lightly and then both at the same time turn to get their backpack that are in the back seats   
Their faces are now so close and Mark's eyes are bright and beautiful and they are looking at nothing else but Donghyuck making his heart race

Donghyuck is now so close to him that Mark is sure that if he just leans forward a bit they would kiss. Mark can't take his eyes off his and in his head there's only Donghyuck with his beautiful smile and his lips so close to his. 

None of them move, or well they both don't want to move away from eachother  
Untill Donghyuck's friends arrive and well ruin everything

“Why is it taking you so long to get out of the car?” Jaemin face appears at one of the car's window “Are you two making out?” he screams, his face close to the window to look inside the car with the dumbest expression on his face 

'Unfortunately no' Donghyuck thinks 

“Jaemin! You better run or I'm gonna kill you!” Donghyuck takes his packpack and rushes out of the car to run behind Jaemin who was screaming terrified “Stop! Donghyuck!”

Mark takes his backpack too and gets out of his car, he sees Lucas coming in his direction

“Morning” Mark says

“Morning” Lucas greets him, he places an arm around Mark's shoulders and squeezes him a bit   
“So did just happened what Jaemin said? You two were making out?” he whispers 

“What! No, what the fuck Lucas, shut up!” Mark scoffs embarassed

Donghyuck who has easily catched Jaemin now is watching Mark from afar, seeing Lucas being so close to him and Mark blushing because of something Lucas said makes Donghyuck's heart hurt

Seeing Mark smiling and blushing at someone who is not him hurts

\----------------------

Donghyuck's lessons ended and now he is waiting at his locker for Mark so they can go at Jonnhy's  
He can't wait to go, he's always happy when Mark and him do something together, he likes spending time with Mark

“Hey” Donghyuck knows this voice and it's not Mark, his smile drops

“What do you want Jake?” Donghyuck asks annoyed. Jake is a werewolf that recently got interested in Donghyuck but he is totally not Donghyuck's type(Mark is Donghyuck's type)  
Jake plays in the school's football team and well he is the stereotypical jock that's it

“You know what I want” he pulls out one of the dumbest and disgusting smile, nothing compared to Mark's beautiful smile

“I don't remember how many times I told you, I'm not interested in you. So leave me alone” Doghyuck hopes that Mark will be here soon so they can leave 

“Cmon just give me a chance”

“Pf never” he laughs and this makes Jake angry

“I said give me a chance” Jake grabs Donghyuck's arm but before Donghyuck can talk he hears Mark's voice

“Didn't you hear what he said? He said to leave him alone” Mark says and pushes Jake's hand away from Donghyuck

“Or? What do you think you're doing shorty?” Jake looks down on Mark, well literally since Mark is a lot shorter than him, and pushes him lightly

At that Mark says “No what do you think you're doing” and pushes him stronger using his vampire strenght and making Jake stumble back, a shocked face appears on the werewolf's face and on Donghyuck's too. He never saw Mark using his vampire powers, actually he even forgets sometimes that Mark is an half vampire, he doesn't show that side much

“Let's go Donghyuck” Mark takes Donghyuck's hand and drags him out of the school

“Okay so milkshake!” Mark later screams from excitement, and Donghyuck can't believe that the boy who is jumping happily right now it's the same boy who pushed a werewolf at least 30 cm taller than him a few minutes ago

\---------------------

Mark and Donghyuck bought their milkshakes and now they are sitting on a bench in the park near the cafeteria, enjoing some quality time together since lately they were both busy with school and couldn't do something together

And while Mark is talking about his day, Donghyuck can't stop thinking about what happened before. Mark never talked or showed his vampire side to him but they consider eachother best friends  
'For sure he showed that side to Lucas' he thinks rolling his eyes, he leans his head on Mark's shoulder gaining a “Cute” from Mark when he almost spills his milkshake, and sighs making Mark ask a “What's wrong?” who looks away from the view in front of them and is now looking at him

“You never showed me your vampire powers” he says

“My what? You mean what happened before? Are you still thinking about that?” Donghyuck panics a bit 'How does he know that? Reading people mind is one of his vampire powers?'

“Y-Yes, well you don't talk much about that side of you”

“Um well it's not like I hate that side” 'It's that I'm worried that you will find that side scary, and call me a monster and leave the apartment' Mark wants to say  
“It's just that I didn't need to use them well until today I guess to help you”

“Thank you for before by the way”

“No need to thank me it's what friends do” Donghyuck frowns at the 'friends' but it's what they are at the end of the day, Mark will never like him 

“And by the way who was him? You never talked about him with me, I feel hurt” Mark says splashing an hand dramatically on his chest

“Jake is part of the football team and I didn't told you about him because I didn't thought that he would insist that much after i told him I don't like him, I wasn't expexting him to talk to me again after I refused him” Donghyuck explains and worries hit Mark, he forgot that if he doesn't confess there could be a possibility of someone else confessing to Donghyuck or maybe Donghyuck confessing to someone else and he doesn't want that to happen

“But hey don't change topic, I want to you to talk more about your vampire powers”

“All right do you have any question?”

“I have the most basic question”

“Shoot”

“Have you ever bit someone?” Mark chokes on his milkshake and lets out an high pitched “What?!” after he can breath again, making Donghyuck laugh

“You okay?” Donghyuck asks while laughing

“Don't laugh you almost killed me” Mark protests

“I'm sorry I'm sorry, but your answer?”

“God Hyuck of course not, I never bit anyone, again because I don't need to, like the other vampires do, we've evoluted and also technology, now we drink blood in bags which doesn't come from human beings”

“I already know that, I meant if you ever bit someone not because you needed to but because you wanted, like Jonnhy did with Ten”

“Well that's because they are a couple and Ten asked him because he wanted to know how it feels” Mark lightly blushes

“Mark” Donghyuk says and Mark knows where he is going “I want to know how it feels too” and Mark's cheeks turn even redder

“No shut up you perv” Mark puts an hand over Donghyuck's mouth to stop him from saying further, 'Why is him such a brat?' It's not like he doesn't want to drink his blood its just that he is scared of his reaction. What if after he sees Mark's fangs he will be scared and call him a monster and leave him forever

He stops though when he sees that Donghyuck is not teasing him but looks... serious, 'Really??'

“Ya you're joking right?” Mark asks hoping that the answer is yes, but knowing it's Donghyuck who he is talking to, he is not joking

“No I'm serious, I want to know how it feels too and since you are my best friend you should do it” Donghyuck lies, the real reason it's because he wants Mark close to him, he wants to feel Mark's body close to his while Mark bites him because that seems the closest to kiss they will ever be sadly

“Don't pull off the best friends card now” Mark points a finger at him, 'why the fuck Donghyuck came up with this now?' 

“Oh cmon Mark why don't you want to bite me?” he whines shaking Mark's arm  
'I bet that if Lucas asked you that you would agree, or maybe he already did'

“No the real question is why do you wanna do it, you should be scared of these things. Vampires are scary”

“Pf scared of who? You? Why would I be scared of you? You will never be scary to me. Please Mark do it for me” 

“I already said no, stop asking” Mark insists and Donghyuck frowns “You're mean” 

“I'm mean?” Mark start tickling Donghyuck  
“Mark stop it” he tries to say   
“Nope you're prettier when you smile”

'Ok stop, first of all did Mark just said that he finds me pretty when I smiles and second of all that means that Mark finds me pretty even if I don't smile'


	2. Chapter 2

Mark and Donghyuck are sitting next to eachother on the sofa while wathing netflix like the usually do, Donghyuck's head on Mark's shoulder, nothing new from the usual but suddenly Mark puts an hand on Donghyuck's thigh and looks at him.   
The two make eye contact 'What is Mark doing?' Donghyuck panics, Mark lift his other hand and gently caresses Donghyuck's cheek, then he inches closer to his faceand looks at his lips until their lips are touching

Mark kisses him softly, slowly, nipping at Donghyuck's lower lip and licks it, both of them drawn to the moment, he could feel every movement of Mark's lips against his  
Donghyuck then sits on top of Mark's thighs and wraps his arms around his neck, he feels Mark doing the same wrapping his arms around Donghyuck's body.   
Soon his hands move and grabs Donghyuck's waist pulling him closer to his body and deepening the kiss  
Mark's slides his tongue into Donfhyuck's mouth making Donghyuck let out a small moan

Mark moves his hands and goes to grab Donghyuck's ass and draws him closer untill their chests are touching, he pushes down Donghyuck's hips adding pressure against his cock and Donghyuck can't help the breathy “Fuck” that gets drown out of his mouth

Donghyuck feels his cock twitching in his pants and he wants more, but... well... he wakes up

And then realises that he just had a sex dream about Mark, his best freind, who is also in the bedroom next to his 

He needs a glass of water, maybe more than one

He gets out of his bed and goes to the kitchen trying to be as quiet as possible to not wake up Mark

He grabs a glass of water and drinks it to calm down

“Why are you awake at this hours?” Mark asks suddenly making Donghyuck jump and drop the glass which breakes in pieces on the floor  
“Hey careful, are you okay?”

“Y-yeah I was just thirtsty” he lies

“You sure? Your cheeks are red do you have a fever?” Mark walks to Donghyuck avoiding the splattered glass on the floor and Donghyuck panics  
'No don't come here'

Mark places an hand on his forehead “You sure you're fine? Your face is still red”   
'Obviously it's red, how could it not be?'

“Mark I'm fine don't worry” Donghyuck removes Mark's hand and grabs a broom to clean up “Did I wake you up?” he asks 

“I saw the light of the kitchen were on and I thought that we forgot to turn it off but it was you” he explains 

"Oh ok well I'm fine so we should go back to sleep, see you tomorrow" and Donghyuck rushes out of the kitchen

\-----------------------------

“What do you mean you dreamed about you and Mark making out??” Jeno blurts out shocked, right now Donghyuck is waiting for Mark to help him with his math's homework at one of the table outside the school's garden and his friends are with him not helping him at all to figure out a way to look and be near to Mark after what he dreamed about him

“I mean it happens when you really like a person” Jaemin points out not that shocked like Jeno

“I actually don't understand why you haven't confessed yet” Jaemin adds

“Because I'm not sure Mark likes me in that way” Donghyuck whines and slams his head on the table “I can't even look at him without thinking about the dream”

“Well I guess you will be able to figure out a solution, good luck” Jeno pats his shoulder 

“Wait, where are you going?” Donghyuck yeets his head up and sees that Mark is coming, ok he can't do this 'fuck math, I can't do this'

“Hey math's genius, you're ready for the lesson?” Mark says with the cutest and sweetest smile ever that makes Donghyuck's heart melt everytime

When Mark puts on his glasses, that's when he realises that this boy is gonna kill him 'Shall I cast a spell to make it rain?'

“Ok so let's do the first exercise” Mark says, he places his elbow on the table and lays his chin on his hand looking at Donghyuck's book, he is so close to him just like in his dream 'Fuck I can't stop thinking about that fucking dream'

Mark's sitting so close to him and his glasses makes him even prettier that he normally is and his “Hey are you listening to me cutie?” make Donghyuck thinks that his chest will really explode 

“Donghyhyuck-” Mark speaks again but he stops and turns around to grab football ball that was thrown in their direction

“So you are a vampire uh?” Jake approaches them and they understand that he was the one who threw it

Mark gets up “What do you want now?”

Jake totally ignores Mark's question and looks at Donghyuck “So you like vampires now? Really?” 

“Just leave me alone Jake, I already told you” he says

“Oh cmon I can't believe that you like him, did he pay you to fuck?” 

And at those words Mark throws the ball at Jake with a strenght Donghyuck never saw him using, but Jake avoids it

“You wanna get beaten up uh?” Jake shouts gaining other students' attention

“Pf you're not gonna do anything asshole” Mark walks to Jake and grabs his shirt lifting hip up easily, his pupils turning red sign that he is using his vampire powers

Jake's face totally changes, now he looks scared “Wow ok calm down man, I'm sorry I'm sorry”   
“Pf” Mark smirks but he doesn't put him down “Now you are sorry?”   
“I guess it's too late” okay Mark is going too far now he needs to stop him

“Mark stop, Mark!” but Mark doesn't listen to him

“You wanted to hurt me, you don't have a chance with me. I'm gonna hurt you, I can suck all of your blood until you will look like an empty bag. Do you want that?”

“Mark hajima!” Lucas shouts from distance, he runs to Mark and grabs his arm. Mark looks at him and then leaves Jake who falls on the ground terrified and then runs away

'Okay what the fuck just happened?? But most importantly why Mark stopped only when Lucas told him?' A strange sensation grows in Donghhyuck's stomach again, that feeling that keeps telling him that Mark and Lucas are more than friends and that he would never have a chance with Mark

Now that Mark is back being his own cute self he looks at Donghyuck “You okay?”  
Donghyuck nods

\------------------------------

“Were you scared before? O-Of me” Mark asks

After what happened at school they decided to go home and now they are in Mark's car on their way to the apartment

“Mark I already told you I'm not scared of you” he reassures him but Mark looks still worried, scared

“But how? I mean I just threatened someone to suck his blood out, that was scary”

“Well I'm actually kinda angry because you were about to bit him but still refuse to bit me”

'And here he brings that argument again'  
“What the fuck Donghyuck? Why are you still thinking about the bite thing?” Mark's angry now and well Donghyuck is ready to fight since Mark still hasn't gave him a valid answer, he just avoided it

“Yes I am because you still haven't gave me a sensate answer”

Mark turns off the car since they arrived “Ok listen can you just stop bringing up this bite thing and forget it?” Mark looks at him hoping that Donghyuck would for one time listen to him

“But why? Why you don't wanna do that?”

“Ok I had enough, fuck you Donghyuck” Mark gets out of the car first and walks with angry steps to their apartment and Donghyuck follows him 

“You can't ignore me Mark, we are in the same apartment!” he shouts but Mark doesn't even look at him

“Mark!”


	3. Chapter 3

“Mark Lee we didn't finish to talk!” Donghyuck screams 

Mark peeks out of his bedroom's door  
“Yes we did, stop bringing up this conversation again. You already know my answer” he says while massaging his temples

He isn't feeling really well since this morning and arguing is definetely what he doesn't want to do now, especially because it's just for Dogyhuck's stubbornness. Now he just wants to sleep and hopes that Dongyhuck would do that too and leave him alone for the rest of the night

“Now go to sleep and stop thinking about this” he closes the door but then opens it again “And don't come to my room later”

'Why does he have to be like this? I would stop insisting if he just answers the question' Donghyuck thinks 

“Fuck you Mark” he screams, it was already 22 pm but he wasn't tired so he decides to watch Netflix for a bit and then go to sleep, hoping to forget about the argument he had with Mark

'It's 23 pm, Mark is probably asleep, I think it's time for me to go to sleep too. And if Mark thinks that i'm not going to bring up the conversation again tomorrow he's a fool, i want a real answer and he better give that to me'

Donghyuck turns off the tv and walks to his bedroom, while walking he passes in front of Mark's room

He stops and looks at the door  
'I know he doesn't want to talk right now but he can't close himself in his room like a child to avoid the conversation, I can't wait until tomorrow for an answer' and then opens the door slowly

“Mark...” he says “We need to talk and-” he could't finish to talk because Mark grabs his arm and drags Dongyhuck on the bed with him

It was all so fast that Donghyuck didn''t realise what was happening until he finds himself under Mark's suddenly strong body, his cheeks turning red due to the sudden proximity with Mark's body

Mark holds Donghyuck's arms at the sides of his head pining them firmly on the pillow preventing him to move them and he was on top of Donghyuck's lap making impossible to move his legs too  
Mark never behaved like this, he never touched Donghyuck like this  
'What happened to my cute and giggly Mark?'

“You smell so good” Mark whispers to his ear, his face impossibly close to Donghyuck's neck, he started to live small kisses on his neck, licking his skin from under his ear to his collarbone and then back to the ear

“I told you to not come to my room, you're a really bad boy” 

Mark goes back to his neck and this time he bits the skin a few times before whispering  
“Bad boys should be punished” 

'Wait, is he making fun of him? Is this all a joke?' That's the only reason for Mark's behaviour  
“Mark are you makin-” he tried to speak but Mark looks at him, his eyes were different, full of desire, desire of his blood, he smirks and says

“Shut up, you never shut up. Can you just listen to me for one time please” he goes to his ear again

“Do I need to call you baby to make you shut up?” Mark whispers and Donghyuck's cheeks heat up again

Then Donghyuck feels two fangs on his skin, it didn't hurt as much as he thought  
He never saw this side of Mark, the blood thirsty vampire side, maybe that's why Mark didn't want to bite him, to hide this scary but incredibly hot side.

Inside of him he knows that this is what he wanted, what he begged Mark for the past days, but also knows the fact that Mark didn't want this to happen and he has to respect that

He tries to remember what Lucas said at school to stop Mark from hurting Jake  
'It was something in korean' he remembers and it's weird since he never heard Mark speaking korean before

“M-Mark hajima” he says and Mark suddenly stops, fortunately he stopped him before he started sucking his blood

Mark moves away from his neck and sits on Donghyuck's lap freeing his arms, and looks down at the younger's neck with a shocked face

“D-Donghyuck... I-I... what happened? Oh my God did I bite you? I didn't mean to do it, a-are you okay?” Mark mumbles worried 

From his reaction Donghyuck realises that he did well to stop Mark but at the same time he feels bad because this happened because of him, because he is too childish that could't respect Mark's words

“Mark I'm fine. You didn't bite me that much” Donghyuck sits up with Mark still on his lap and puts both of his hands on Mark's cheeks to reassure him that he is fine

Mark seems to calm down and his fangs disappear  
“Y-You're bleeding a bit” Mark says pointing at Donghyuck's neck “Let's go to the kitchen” he drags Dounghyuck outside of his bedroom 

Donghyuck sits on a chair, while Mark goes to the fridge to get a bag of blood to drink since he was thirsty

Donghyuck is kind of worried of Mark getting angry because this happened because of him so he decides to apologize in advance

“M-Mark I'm sorry it's my fault-”

“Shut up” Mark interrupts him, Donghyuck is ready to argue again but instead of angry Mark looks worried and corcerned   
“Let me look at the bite first” he says, he puts the bag of blood on the table and goes to Donghyuck to look at his neck

“I'm not feeling very well lately, I'm really stressed because of school and I think that the stress makes me so tired that I need more than one bag of blood a day. That's why I'm still thirsty even though i drank a bag this morning, maybe I should have told you this but I kind of forgot I'm sorry”

Mark passes a finger over the bite and Donghyuck blushes a bit "Mark I'm the one who should apologize" and when Mark looks at his face and sees him blushing his cheeks turns red too and tries to hide the embarassment with a nervous cough

“If you want that to be gone in a few hours I need um...” Mark looks away 'This is too much for me'

Donghyuck's mind stopped working since Mark came closer to him and he is still confused. First of all because he expected Mark to be angry, he just totally ignored Mark's words and still went into his bedroom where he almost got bitten, but Mark wasn't pissed but embarassed. And in second place why the fuck is Mark blushing too

“You need to...?” 

“I um... need um... to lick the bite” Mark says embarassed trying to look Donghyuck's face but failing miserably "It's because my saliva helps to heal the bite"

Donghyuck punches lightly Mark's arm  
“Cmon, stop acting like you didn't lick my neck just 5 minutes ago”

And when Mark thought he stopped blushing his cheeks turn red again “You're terrible, stop making this situation even more embarassing" he complains "Or am I the only one who's embarassed? You must be happy now that I almost bit you, isn't that what you wanted?” Mark jokes, Donghyuck rolls his eyes and glares at him 

“Ok ok let me” Mark licks his index and touches Donghyuck's bite gaining an annoyed look from the younger

“Don't look at me like that cmon”

“Why not? Jesus Mark do you hate me that much that just the thought of you biting me disgust you so much? You must really hate me”

“Again? Donghyuck i don't hate you stop saying that”

“No you stop lying, there are no other reasons, you don't like me and that's why you don't want to bite me”

“You're wrong, it's the opposite, the reason why I don't want to bite you is because I like you”

“Eh?”

Mark is about to talk again, or better to confess, but someone rings at the door  
'Really? Right now that I was about to confess' Mark thinks annoyed and then looks at the clock

“Who could be at this hour?” Mark wonders 

“Hey Mark! We didn't finish to talk, come here”

“Oh I already heard those words today” Mark takes a pillow from the sofa and throws it in Donghyuck's direction hoping to shut his damn mouth for a second

“Who's there?” Mark opens the door and finds Lucas barely standing on his own, he has blood coming out of a wound on his lips and his cheek signs that someone might have punched him, his clothes are all wet since outside was raining, that means that he walked here and didn't use his car

“Lucas?” Mark lets out worried, Lucas throws himself on Mark unable to stand up properly  
“Let's go inside” Mark brings Lucas to the kitchen and makes him sit on the chair where Donghyuck was sitting before 

“I'll go take something to cure him” Donghyuck says and leaves the room to go to search for the aid kit in the bathroom, a weird feeling growing inside him   
'Why the heck Lucas is here?' he thinks, altough he finds Lucas a nice guy he can't stop that thought that keeps coming up everytime he sees Mark and Lucas togheter   
'Are they more than just friends?' Mark never talked with him about his love life, they're friends so if Mark was interested in someone he would tell to Donghyuck, right?   
There is something about the way Mark and Lucas are close that annoys Donghyuck, Mark doesn't treat Donghyuck the way he treats Lucas

“Can I change my clothes before I tell you what happened?” Lucas asks

“Sure man, I should have some of your clothes in my room” Mark says and leaves the kitchen to go search for them

'Why does Mark have Lucas' clothes in his bedroom' Donghyuck thinks 'I mean they are friends, I left some of my clothes in Jeno and Renjun's room sometimes' he tries to reassures himself, but there is still something inside him that keeps telling him that Mark and Lucas aren't just friends  
'What if they are a couple and that's why he treats Donghyuck differently? But Mark just said that he doesn't want to bite me because he likes me. Oh my God does he want to cheat on Lucas with me? I mean i don't know if I actually mind since I'm getting what I want, but Mark it's not someone who would do that, cheating on your boyfriend with his roomate' 

Donghyuck is so lost in his thoughts that he didn't almost catch Lucas' 'Hey...'  
They have talked before but after his recent thoughts he doesn't know which words would come out so he gently smiles and thanks whoever is up there for the fact that Mark came just in time to avoid an awkward situation

“Here, go change in the bathroom” Mark gives Lucas some clothes and Lucas leaves the room 

“So didn't you want to talk?” Mark asks bringing Donghyuck out of his thoughts 

“Maybe after Lucas leaves”

“I don't think he's gonna leave”

'What? Now he wants Lucas to stay here tonight? So they can fuck in the room next to his??'

“Why?” Donghyuck asks trying to use an angry tone but it just comes out like he's hurt by those words, hurt by the fact that Mark didn't tell him his relationship with Lucas and by the fact that he probably would never have a chance with Mark

Lucas comes back before Mark can answer and sits again on the chair

“So what happend man?” Mark asks, he is standing between Lucas' legs taking care of his wounds, with an hand he is disinfecting them and the other hand is behind Lucas' head to keep him still

Lucas arms where around Mark's waist ready to squeeze Mark if it hurted too much

Donghyuck frowns at that and looks away from the two 'They really look like a couple right now'

“So... I was coming home from Jungwoo's house and then I casually met Jake and his friends, they asked me where do you live and obviously I didn't told them and well here I am”

“Lucas...” Mark says

“No stop it Mark, don't make me regret being pested by those three to save your ass asshole”  
Lucas scolds him and pinches his hips lightly, at that Mark laughs

Donghyuck rolls his eyes not knowing if he wants to puke at the scene or cry, both seem good

Mark notice that “Donghyuck are you okay?” he asks   
'No, I'm not' he want to say but a “Yes, I'm fine” only comes out

“Are you two okay? The atmosphere here is weird”

“Um... well I almost bit him” Mark says, an hand behind his neck in embarassment

“YOU WHAT?! Oh my God! Hey calm your vampire hormones man hahaahah” Lucas starts laughing hsa ass off and Mark started to lightly punch him in order to stop him

'Well that's not the reaction a person should have if they know that their partner almost bit another person' Donghyuck thinks and this makes him even more confused about their relationship

“Lucas stop laughing, Donghyuck say something” Mark says, he looks at the younger and notices that he wasn't even looking at them, he looks worried about something but that expression was soon replaced by a smile that looked a bit forced

“Well I think we should go to sleep, we have to go to school tomorrow and it's already midnight” Donghyuck points at the clock

All of them agree, Mark goes to his room and Lucas follows him, while Donghyuck watches the two 'Obviously they are sleeping together' and then goes to his own room trying to forget about all the Mark situation

In the meanwhile in Mark's room the two are in bed too but apparently Lucas isn't ready to sleep yet, but wants to make fun of Mark more

“So you bit him haha? It was good I bet” Lucas wiggles his eyebrows gaining a punch on his arm by Mark

“Shut up and go to sleep Lucas”

“Nah tell me how was it. Bet it was good since it was what you both wanted”

“Shut up asshole and I told you I almost bit him so I didn't taste his blood”

“O noooo poor vampire” Lucas jokes

“Just sleep asshole”  
Lucas stops talking and Mark for a second hopes that he is finally going to sleep but this isn't the case

“You know looking at Donghyuck” he starts “I think that he wants your mouth not only on his neck, if you know what I mean, and if you don't know, I mean that he wants your mouth on his lips and on his dic-”

Mark opens his eyes “What the fuck! Shut up shut up shut up just shup up” he tries to attack Lucas again but the latter was so much stronger than him and blocks both of his hands

“Cmon Mark you are the only one who doesn't notice that. I think you two would be a great couple”

“Okay... it's time to go to sleep, night” Mark says and tries to close his eyes and forget about Lucas' words

\----------------------

The next morning Mark wakes up because he hears the entrance door open, he looks at the time 'it's only 7 am, why is Donghyuck going out, we usually leave at 7.40'

He sprints out of his room and goes to the door, he finds Donghyuck going out in fact

“Donghyuck it's only 7 am” he says, he notices Donghyuck surpsised expression, is Donghyuck avoiding him because of yesterday?  
He knows Donghyuck is stubborn and if he is trying to avoid him that means that they are not gonna see eachother for all the day, and this means that they are never going to talk about what happened yesterday 

“Oh Mark, I-I know, I just wanted to leave early to buy some donuts for breakfast” Donghyuck tries to lie

“We can do it together later, we always do it. We get the donuts and eat them in my car before going to school”

Donghyuck knows he fucked up “Well I jus-”

“Donghyuck are you avoiding me?” Mark says 

'What's with his tone now? He is acting like he is hurt' Donghyuck thinks

“N-No why would you think that?”

“Okay, so come in and we'll go to school together like we always do” Mark drasg Donghyuck by his arm and brings him in, closing the door behind them

“Mark leave me cmon” Donghyuck tries to protest

“No just wait here, me and Lucas are gonna dress up quickly and then we'll leave togheter”

Mark says making Donghyuck sit on the sofa and then goes to his room, Donghyuck takes a pillow and throws it at Mark's head

“Did you just throw a pillow at me?”  
“Yes and I'll do it again I have other two pillows”

“No you are not doing that again if you can't use your hands” Mark runs to Donghyuck and jumps on top of him, sitting on his lap and grabbing both of his hands to stop him

They both started laughing. It feels good because after the fight they had yesterday this is the first time they're laughing together again

“Mark cmon get off me” Donghyuck tries to say between his laugh “You know I can just cast a spell and do that if you refuse”

“You can't do that if you can't talk” Mark says

'Wait if Mark is holding with both of his hands his arms then how is he going to shut him up?'

“Um... sorry did I interrupt something?” the two hear Lucas' tired voice 

'Yes for the second time' Mark thinks

“Ok let's go dress up” he pushes Lucas into his room before he can speak again

”Ok Donghyuck now we can go together” Mark points out the 'togheter', Donghyuck rolls his eyes

“Haha Mark so funn-” Donghyuck can't finish to talk because Mark lifts him up and puts him on his shoulder grabbing his legs to not make him fall “Ok let's go” he says and walks out of their apartment, Lucas following them

“Mark let me down” he says but can't help but smile, knowing that the things between him and Mark are fine make him smile, at the end of the day they can't hold a grudge on eachother


	4. Chapter 4

AT SCHOOL

Things between Mark and Donghyuck are fine now and Donghyuck couldn't be happier, Mark is already home because his lessons already ended and is waiting for him to have their usual Netflix marathon

Donghyuck just ended his last lesson, Renjun is going to give a ride him to his apartment but first he has to go to the bathroom, nature calls

“I'm gonna be outside in a few minutes I need to pee first, I'm gonna be quick" Donghyuck writes to Renjun and gets a “Ok but fast or I'm gonna leave you here” as an answer 

He goes to the nearest bathroom and when he opens the door he is surprised to find Lucas and Jungwoo, one of Mark's friends, making out on the sinks

Yeah you read that right, even Donghyuck can't believe his eyes

'Why the fuck is Lucas, Mark's supposed boyfriend, making out with Jungwoo?? What the fuck, Mark is being cheated on, how could Lucas do that? Mark is the kindest and hottest person on this planet'

“Oh fuck! Donghyuck!” Lucas sees him standind at the door and leaves Jungwoo's side to approach Donghyuck “I guess that it's time to tell you uh?” Lucas says and Donghyuck couldn't be more disgusted by the boy in front of him 'Tell me what? That you plan to leave Mark for Jungwoo? Or worse that you want to have two boyfriends at the same time without them knowing?'

“Me and Jungwoo are a couple, you are the first person to know that, please don't tell Mark we want to say that ourselves”

“Oh my God what the fuck Lucas. Why are you doing this to Mark?” he lets out angry 

“Mark?? Why you're bringing up Mark now?”

“B-Becasue aren't you and Mark togheter?”

“What?? No, oh my God How could you even think that? Me and Mark are just friends”

'What the fuck, did I read everything wrong until now, Mark actually doesn't like Lucas and Lucas doesn't like him and that means I have a possibility with Mark'

“Really?”

“Yes oh my God Donghyuck what the fuck? Don't tell me that you dind't confess to Mark before because you thought we were togheter. Jesus I thought you were the smartest one between you and Mark, you were supposed to make the first move Mark is too stupid to do that”

Donghyuck kind of didn't got everything Lucas said but he for sure got that Mark likes him too and well that's enough for him to leave the school and runs to Renjun's car after thanking Lucas “Thanks I'm gonna go confess to that stupid nerd now, sorry to interrupt”

\------------------------

Donghyuck just arrived at home, he can hear Mark playing his guitar in his bedroom and he can't wait to go to him but first the bathroom

“Hey” he says after opening Mark's bedroom's door  
“Hey how was school?” Mark asks with the sweetest smile that melts Donghyuck's heart every fucking time, he was sitting cross legged on his bed playing his guitar  
Autumn is approaching and Donghyuck can't be more thankful for it because Mark looks extra snuggly and adorable in big sweathers

“Mh good, Mark I have to tell you something” 

“Ok but first come here” and Mark pats his lap “Do you still remember how to play the chords I taught you?”

“Kinda”

“Good come here I don't bite” he jokes, Donghyuck walks to his bed and sits “Sit on my lap cmon” Mark drags him on his lap, he holds Donghyuck's hand while he holds the strings and can't stop staring down at him while smiling

“Mark I have to tell you something” Donghyuck looks up and turns his head to look at Mark. Donghyuck's chest feels like it really will explode if he doesn't get over with this. He takes a deep breath in 'It's now or never'

“Ok but me first” Mark slides his hand to Donghyuck's face to cradle his cheek. His eyes sparkle and his smile gets bigger “I like you Donghyuck, i've had a crush on you since the first time you entered the apartment's door and now I plan on kissing you Donghyuck”

Donghyuck's heart beats even faster, did Mark just said he likes him?

“Oh” is the only thing Donghyuck can get out, anything else he might've found the voice to say, gets swallowed by Mark's lips against his softly, just like he dreamed. He slowly closes his eyes as his arms snake their way around Mark's neck turning to face him in a better position. Mark puts his guitar on the floor and pulls Donghyuck closer making him sit on his lap, his hands founding purchase on the younger's waist

They kiss slow like they want the moment to last for as long as they would like, feeling every movement of Mark's lips against his and the light caresses his hands do on his back. Donghyuck's hands found purchase on Mark's hair, playing with it and when he unintentionally pulls Mark's hair he hears him gasp and uses this opportunity to slide his toungue into Mark's mouth and sucking on his tongue

After a few more tongues and licking, they pull away to breath, Donghyuck opens his eyes and sees that Mark is flushed like him, his lips are now red and Donghyuck smiles at that  
“You're so pretty” Mark says and leaves a small kiss on Donghyuck's lips

“You too cutie” and they unite their lips again, Donghyuck places an hand on Mark's chest and pushes him slowly to make him lay down under him. His hand then goes under Mark's sweater and he feels Mark grinning against his mouth, Mark moves his hands too, from Donghyuck's hips to his ass

“You having fun uh?” Mark says 

Donghyuck lets out a small moan when Mark pulls his ass down making their crotch touch and Donghyuck can feel Mark's hard on

Mark suddenly chang their position, now he is on top of Donghyuck, his legs between Donghyuck's, he rolls his hips down slow and sensual and Donghyuck can't help the breathy “Fuck” that gets drown out of him when Mark adds more pressure hiking up a thigh between Donghyuck's legs

Mark moves from his mouth “You don't know how much I wanted to do this, I wish we could have done this before”and starts kissing his neck mouthing lazily and sucking the skin

Donghyuck bites his lips “You're right you could have done this before, Lucas said that you are stupid for not confessing before” 

At that Mark sits back on Donghyuck's thighs with a stupid smile on his face  
“Lucas said what? That bastard. He wrote me that you were coming to confess but he didn't said that” and his face is absolutely exhilarating in Donghyuck's opinion

“Well” Donghyuck bites back a smile “He is not wrong though, you should have confessed before instead of acting like I am just a friend to you”

“I could say that to you too” Mark shoots back, fingers crawling up his shirt to pinch his sides, Donghyuck yelps and fidgets under Mark's weight, Mark then leans back down to unite their lips again

“You could have confessed before too” Mark says, he leaves a trail of kisses up Donghyuck throath, leading to his earlobe which bites gently “So we could have done this before” and Donghyuck feels one of Mark's hand sliding down into Donghyuck's pants

Donghyuck instantly looks at him and slaps an hand over Mark's mouth wondering if Mark has always been such a fucking flirt, where is his cute, clumsy and giggly best friend? “Where is Mark and what did you do to him?”

Mark licks Donghyuck's palm so that he takes it off his mouth “What happened to the brave and sassy Donghyuck now? Surprised?”

“How could I not be, but keep going please”

“Don't need to say it twice”

\-------------------------

Later when they are in bed-Mark's bed- all tangled up in sheets with Mark's head lying on top of Donghyuck's chest, arms encirclying around Donghyuck's middle to keep him as close as possible, Mark waited so much for this moment and now that is happening he doesn't want to let go of Donghyuck forever

“So” Mark started “Are we now dating?”

“Of course, Mark that's a stupid question”

“So bold now uh? You weren't like this before when you were begging for more while fuckin-” 

“Mark shut up” Donghyuck lets out and Mark laughs at that, Donghyuck can feel the vibration it emits on his chest, he loves Mark's laugh, he just loves Mark


End file.
